


They're Coming to Take Me Away

by alexacobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Homicide, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're coming to take me away<br/>Ha ha<br/>They're coming to take me away<br/>Hee hee<br/>To the funny farm where life is wonderful all the time</p><p>Jerome's last moments and memories were a blur as he felt himself fading away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Coming to Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: Coming to Take Me Away -- Butcher Babies
> 
> This one hurt. It really did.

Where did he go wrong?

Theo had promised that he would be the one in charge. They had an arrangement. He felt the blood pouring out of his neck, looked around. Everyone was shocked, but no one was crying for him. Who would mourn him? 

Why would anyone mourn for him? His father never gave a fuck and his mother was a drunken nagging whore. His own parents did not care, so why would all these people? It was his last act, but he had gone out with a bang. Jerome's eyes were wide with shock as he realized he had been betrayed.

Betrayal. It was something he was used to. The nagging whore had betrayed him. His bastard father had betrayed him. Now Galavan was betraying him. So was Barbara. 

He tried to fight through the pain, but soon it began to dull. Everything was fuzzy around the edges and his vision was turning black. Jerome gasped for breath, only to find his airway clogged with blood. He coughed. More blood poured down his neck. 

His vision faded, but soon it was filled with white. There were people dressed in white. They were coming to take him away and he let out his last laugh before he finally breathed his last breath.


End file.
